


Blinded By The Gold

by Marshmalloween



Series: The Gold [2]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Blind Date, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: You waste your precious time to go on a blind date with Lance Tucker
Relationships: Lance Tucker & Reader, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Series: The Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831252
Kudos: 27





	Blinded By The Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompt on “Blind date go horribly wrong’ from HBC drunk drabbles. Thank you for @averyrogers83 and @hotoffthepressfics for making this piece grammatically acceptable xo This story happened way back before the “Shaving The Gold” Comment and kudos are really appreciated <3

The heavy click of your heels makes a consistent noise on the marble floor of Preston & Preston. Your suit is still in immaculate condition as you make your way back to your office, ready to finish your last reading for tomorrow’s final case.

“Hey…I’m off for now,” Max calls from the door. “Jesus, it’s 10 already.” 

You eye the door and look at your small Rolex in rose gold, and notice Max your colleague for the past 4 years getting ready to leave. “Go on Max, I’m going to finish this first.” You say while opening the stack of documents.

“Don’t stay too late, you have an early schedule tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” was your short answer.

“And remember the date I scheduled for you.” You groaned. The one time you let your defenses down and Max is able to convince you to go on a blind date with his friend.

“Sure, if I win” you retort.

"You promised me. I already reserved the place and informed him.” 

“Fine Max, I’ll go. Now go home, I still have lots of work to do.”

Max closed your office door. Shit, what did I get myself into, you thought while you start skimming the documents.

***

New York traffic isn’t your best friend, well it wasn’t really anyone’s best friend. You are stuck in traffic, but thankfully you arrived on time at the restaurant for the reservation that Max had set up for you.

“Can I get your name miss?” I tall blonde woman asked as she checks the list.“I am here for Mr. Steele?” You remember that Max made the reservation under his friend’s name.

“Please come this way.” the host guided you to the far end of the restaurant. A big chandelier decorated the place and the restaurant seemed to be fully occupied already.

“What can I get you, madame?” Your server introduced herself as Tina as she placed the menus on the table.

“I’m still waiting for someone, so just water for now.”

“Sure.”

***

It’s been 40 minutes and your date still hasn’t arrived. Figures your date would be late, this is the last time I let Max set up on a blind date, you thought. You’ve decided to switch from water to wine and opt to give him ten more minutes before you order then go home.

“I’m so sorry. I completely forgot that I had a date tonight. Too many distractions.” A well-built man in a white Polo Shirt and tight jeans sat in front of you.

“You are late,” you replied with irritation. If you were surprised, you didn’t let it show. _Damn it Max, what the actual fuck!_

“I told you I was sorry doll.” He gave you a lost puppy look. You decide to let it slide, cautious to see where this will lead. Besides, you are hungry after all. You looked over the menu once more and made your decision, as you waited for your waiter you decide to be productive and check your emails, already upset that you’ve spent so much time waiting on this man.

“So where do we begin? I believe you already knew who I am?” Your server brought your meals and laid them before you and asks if everything were to your liking. You reply shortly and said it was delicious and you can’t help but be a bit furious when your date kind of flirts shamelessly with this Tina.

“I believe you are one of Max’s clients.” You carefully cut your steak.

“Well yeah, but you must know me from something else. I don’t know, from TV maybe? or a sports magazine?” 

You politely say you don’t really watch sports or read gossip magazines. The conversation continues quietly although it was mostly you listening to him while finishing your steak and wine. At some point, he asks you about your being a lawyer.

“Although I am still young, I never lose any cases I handle. I work in a well-known firm, I’ve worked hard to be where I am now, as much as you in the sports thing, or even more.”

“Ahh, I see, you are a stick in the mud kind of girl. I believe that’s the reason Max set this all up.” You are outraged by his comment. Sure, you are a bit awkward outside your involvement in work, but it was downright rude for someone you’ve only known for less than an hour to judge you so harshly. 

“Excuse me?” You can’t help but raise your voice a little bit, clearly irritated at his accusation.

“Max said that you haven’t been in a serious relationship since college and that you barely date. That’s why Max thought it was a good idea to set us up. Maybe you could finally unwind with someone like me if you know what I mean?” He said giving you a suggestive stare.

You can’t believe this, you were definitely going to kill Max tomorrow.

“Listen Mr. Tucker I am here because I stupidly agreed to let Max set me up. It was my decision for this to happen.” You’ve finally reached your boiling point with this man and did not want anything more to do with him. "So if you will excuse me I don’t need to continue this date with such a boisterous, unscrupulous person like you.”

You put your money on top of the table and bolt for the door. You didn’t even look back when he called after you. This was the worst date ever. You were definitely going to give Max a piece of your mind when you saw him. 

***

The taste of being defeated in the court was still fresh. Feeling somber, you go to the bar Max and his assistant always go for a wild night. Still dressed in your grey suit, you pass the front row and asking whiskey on the rocks first.

“Rough night?” A low baritone voice is close to your ear. You knew immediately who that voice belonged to, but your cool demeanor didn’t have you twitching one bit.

“Mr. Tucker.” You greet him curtly. You didn’t want to have anything to do with this narcissistic man, especially when your mood has been sour since this afternoon.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” You ask him while you ask for a refill.

“Well, the pleasure is mine, after that fateful night you deserted me in that restaurant baby girl.” You should be furious at the thought that this man had already given you a pet name, but tonight you don’t want to give a shit. You wanted to let loose. Lance sat next to you. “Definitely a rough night.” He continued.

You chuckle “Pray tell, Tucker, why you are so sure?”

“Hmm…let’s see… first, your hair isn’t tucked neatly into your bun. Your blazer is unbuttoned and the white shirt is a bit rumpled. There’s a bit of a mascara trail on your right cheek, although just slightly. You must have been crying before?” Although he sounds sincere, you can feel his heated gaze on you.

Well, the last one definitely hit home as you drink all the whiskey in one go. You let the taste of the whiskey burn as it travels down your throat. It makes you more alert than distracted, great you thought.

Without answering him, you take off your blazer and stroll as carefully as you can, joining the throng of people on the dance floor. The song that plays is probably from an artist you didn’t know, but what you wanted to do now was let loose.

You dance to the music, hands up in the air and sometimes you shake your hips, feeling the rhythm. You welcome any stranger to dance with you. Some girl puts her body flush in front of you as her hands glide up and down your curves. Another time some tall, blonde man you didn’t know snatches you away from the woman and spins you like a rag doll. The stranger grinding into you until a strong arm pulls you away from him.

“Hi Lance…” you half scream as the music blares really loud on the dance floor. “No need to scream at me.” Lance chuckles as he dances with you. The crowd that fills the dance floor didn’t help as it pushes you flush to Lance. Back pressed against his muscles as you move to the beat.

The music shifts to a more upbeat one. Your breath quickens as you feel strong hands on your hips. You peek behind you slightly and see Lance smirking at you. With renewed excitement, you gyrate back against him. He wants you to unwind and so you will. You can’t help being a little bit bolder as you dance up and down a bit provocatively. You blame the alcohol as you turn around, giving him that innocent look of yours while you rake your nails from his shoulders to his abdomen.

Lance’s eyes are blown with lust, you can see it under the blinding light of the dance floor. He encourages you to go on as he slips his hands down to your ass cheeks, squeezing them through your tight gray skirt. You let out a whimper as he turns you around and guides you to his erection. Grinding back at him as both his hands secure themselves around your belly. “Mm…I like you like this baby girl. Loosened up a bit. I know you are a minx in disguise.” Lance says hot in your ear.

You can feel the heat through your body as Lance’s right-hand skims up under your skirt. The feel of his calloused hands on your skin made you weak. His left hand is still positioned on your stomach as you hold onto it. The skirt rises up as his fingers made contact to your lacy panties. You moan as his left-hand keeps you from falling forward, lips hot on your neck. “Shit, you are so wet.” You let your head fall to his shoulder as he sucks the sensitive skin behind your ear.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lance steadies you, as he guides you away from the crowd. He secures your forgotten blazer and takes you to the exit. The cold breeze of New York suddenly sobers you up, but you still have this urge to release your pent up frustration. Lance places you inside his car and rushes to finally get in the driver’s seat.

The ride is quiet as you try to recall, are you sober enough to do this? Fuck it, if he wants to unwind me, I will fuck him till the sun rises. Your body still hot from his hands on your thigh and you suddenly have the desire to release the coil that built on the dance floor.

“Yours or mine?” Lance turns to his right. He almost loses control as he sees you spread your legs, skirt rising up to your hips while your left fingers touch your covered core. A soft whimper escapes from your lips as your fingers make a circular motion on your sensitive nub.

“Jesus…shit, you are testing my limits baby.” Lance tries to steady himself. He glances at you every few seconds, enjoying your soft voice that slips out from you every time you circle your clit.

“Tell me, are you wet?” He wet his lips, tongue sweeping at them.

“Yess…yes…Lance. My panties are so wet. They’re soaked.”

“You don’t know how much I want to stop right here, right now and fuck you into oblivion.” 

You giggle at how horny he is. You let out a yelp as you slip your middle finger inside your slit.

“Oh even if you stop, I won’t let you fuck me in the car.” You move your middle finger in and out. You slick juices soak your finger. When the traffic light ahead of you turns red, you pull out your finger and let Lance taste it. He lets out a growl as he tastes how sweet you are. He laps at it religiously as the bulge in his jeans is ready to burst anytime soon.

“Put your fingers away baby girl or I will definitely fuck you right now in this car. I don’t care if we are caught in the act of indecency.” You bite your lip at the revelation. It sounds really hot but you don’t want to jeopardize your career because of some short fuck. Thus you comply. You wiggle a bit, trying to find some release but failing.

The car finally stops at your destination. You put both hands aside as you and Lance ride the elevator to the top floor. He opens his apartment and lets you in. You take your heels off at the entrance. You continue to pull off your skirt when Lance tries to lock the door. After your white button-up is shed off, Lance almost falls to his knees when you greet him with only a pair of nude lacy underwear. Clothes trail on the floor as Lance follows you and strips himself. Leaving him bare and proud.

You bite your lips as you eye him down. He is buff, biceps big and barrel-chested. A wisp of hair decorates the plane of his delicious abs. And when you look down to the best prize you might get tonight, you gulp. There under the tattoo of an Olympic ribbon, you thought, stands a big and proud erection. A sight you haven’t seen for a very long time.

“See something you like?” Lance smirks as he takes a predatory stride towards you. You hum in agreement when you are an inch from him.

“I can see why you are a cocky bastard, Lance Tucker.” You purr at him. Heat radiates from Lance’s body as he presses himself flush to yours. “And why is that?” He asks suggestively, hands trailing down the skin on your shoulders. “Because of your gold.” Your right-hand grasps his hard shaft and Lance lets out a groan. You can feel his precum at the head of his erection. You can’t help but grin when Lance closes his eyes, trying to find his bearings.

Lance suddenly kisses you hard. Lips and tongues crashing as he tries to dominate the kiss. You let out a moan when both of his hands find a home on the softness of your bum. Every time your hands try to stroke his shaft, he retaliates with a playful slap on your ass cheek.

Feeling a bit desperate, Lance lifts you up and you secure yourself immediately, legs locked behind his hips, hands finding support on his shoulders. As an expert, Lance didn’t find any difficulty tracking his bedroom while all his senses are occupied with pleasure.

With a soft thud, Lance continues his ministrations down your neck and to your shoulder. Your hands now lose focus as it grips the bedsheets. Your whimpers grow louder while your core gets even wetter as Lance sucks and bites your nipple through your lacy bra. He gives it equal attention as his left-hand slides down to your core. Lance can feel your soaked panties as he touches it. He sweeps your panties away to the left and enters your silt with his middle finger. A low moan from you made him eager to build up your release. When he adds another finger and works you in tandem, you stifle a moan. “Let it out, baby girl. Let me hear you moan. Shit, you are close, aren’t you?” You nod, your hands now gripping Lance’s shoulders for leverage. When the build inside your belly feels unbearable he retreats his fingers all the way, leaving you empty and unsatisfied.

Your protests die down as Lance pulls away from you. “Strip baby girl, I want to see you fully naked on my bed.” You see Lance take condom from the bedside table while you strip, leaving you with nothing. He rolls it on impatiently. When he is done and he tries to make you lay on your back, you throw him off as strong as you can, making him be the one to lay there on his back while you straddle him.

He grins mischievously at you. “Ah…what a wonderful view from down here.” He can see your breasts are dying to be squeezed and sucked until both nipples erect and sensitive.

“Shut up Tucker. You want to help me unwind? Fine, I’ll let you know how worthy you are from a scale of 1 - 10. Just lay there and enjoy the view.”

You brace yourself on his chest as you glide onto the tip of Lance’s shaft. The back and forth movement make both of you moan in anticipation. You tweak at Lance’s nipple, and a giggle escapes you as he lets out a groan of frustration. You tease and tease him, not letting him enter you. Your lower lips drool as you become more aroused than ever before.

A sudden grip of Lance’s hands on your bum makes the tip of his erection enter you. You let out a moan as your inner wall flutter. Without waiting for any second, Lance thrusts up while pulling you down, hard, with both hands, making you came hard in an instant. Your body shakes as a wave of ecstasy hits you.

Beads of sweat cover Lance’s face. His hands grip your hips tightly as he waits for your inner wall to stop suffocating him.

“Sh…shit. How much is my score baby?” Lance slaps at your right ass cheek.

“Five for now.” You start to move again. The ridge of his erection was prominent against your velvet core. You can’t help but clench, imagining how it feels when he fucks you bare without a rubber. He is so big that you can’t help the heat build in your stomach starting as soon as you move on top of him. You swivel your hips in a punishing rhythm from side to side making Lance’s grip on you tighten.

“Fuck, I am so close baby.” Lance lays helplessly on the bed. The sight of you on top of him was so alluring, it made him ache for you to milk him dry.

“Mmmm…yes.” Your throaty mewl makes Lance start to thrust upwards. He wants you to come first.

“Tell me, do you like it? Do you like me fucking you hard and deep?”

“Yess…yess…fuck you are so deep Lance. Harder…please.”

You pinch your nipples as you let Lance set the pace. “Shit I wish I can fuck you bare and fill you with my cum.”

“Yes…Oh my god, that’s so hot Lance.”

“You want it, you want me to fuck you bare next time?”

Your body suddenly stiffens as a wave of pleasure hits you once more. You let out a loud yes as Lance thrusts upward, chasing his release. With a final thrust, you can feel the inside of your womb throb as he empties himself inside the condom.

You are slumped on top of Lance’s chest while he was still inside of you.

“So…” He starts a bit breathlessly, “Hows my score now?”

“Nine.” You reply lazily, “because nobody’s perfect and that’s why you can’t get a 10.” Lance chuckles at that.

“Well…let’s see if I can upgrade my score after our second date.”

You snorted at him “You wish, Tucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the writing fanfic, so please lemme know what you think 💋  
I am also on tumblr as @chuuulip


End file.
